Compliqués
by Blouu
Summary: Levi et Mikasa sont des personnes compliquées. C'est compliqué de communiquer avec, de les fréquenter, et ils sont compliqués à comprendre. Ils sont si semblables que c'est difficile de dire où l'un commence et où l'autre se termine. Série de micro-chapitres, rated pour le langage. Romance/Drame/Humour. TRADUCTION DE L'ANGLAIS.
1. Chapter 1

_Avant toute chose, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à O Rose et je n'en suis que la traductrice. Si vous voulez l'histoire originale, voici le lien :  
_

_www. fanfiction s/9697089/1/Difficult (retirez les espaces)  
_

_Cette fiction se présente sous la forme de micro-chapitres que l'auteur poste une ou deux fois par jour. Comme elle a beaucoup d'avance, j'en posterai sûrement plus. J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est une fiction sur le couple Levi/Mikasa._

**Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas !**

Était-ce un entraînement ou un combat ?

Les spectateurs s'interrogeaient sur l'exercice. C'était difficile à savoir. Les deux le prenaient si sérieusement.

Une frappe, un coup de pied, un décalage d'appuis.

Posture défensive, mouvement offensif.

Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Peut-être plus.

Elle le bloqua. Se déplaça pour le mettre à terre.

Un coup de poing atterrit.

Mikasa se retrouva à terre sur le dos.

Le capitaine avait gagné. Il le faisait toujours.

Son expression était aussi neutre que d'habitude. Il n'était pas content de lui, il ne montrait aucun signe de satisfaction.

On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose d'elle. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat furieux. De la colère, dirigée envers elle-même.

Elle avait échoué.

Encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne prit aucun plaisir à la mettre au sol.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucune aide offerte. Il se tourna et partit.

Mais il n'était pas inconscient.

Il avait vu sa rage, le bouillonnement interne dû à son inhabilité à le mettre à genoux. Il savait à quel point ça l'irritait qu'elle soit perpétuellement incapable de le vaincre.

Il avait presque deux décennies de plus qu'elle.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle bataille. Une nouvelle défaite.

Elle réprima un soupir irrité quand son pied s'abattit sur dos.

Sa tête pivota, pour voir le vainqueur.

Ses yeux bleus glacials, un regard de côté la dévisageant, la bouche figée, calme et indifférent. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur le visage, et pourtant il semblait que chaque mèche était à sa place.

Il n'y avait aucune respiration haletante, aucune goutte de sueur à observer.

Comment osait-il.


	4. Chapter 4

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux gris, son désir brûlant de l'envoyer voler, au combien elle aurait aimé inversé leurs positions.

Elle en était incapable. Bien qu'elle lui envoyait défi après défi, avec de longs regards noirs, elle était incapable de le vaincre.

Bien sûr il ne fera jamais exprès de perdre. Ce serait une insulte à eux deux.

Il savait, sans aucun doute, que ça continuerait. Chaque jour ils combattraient, et chaque il trouverait la victoire.

Elle était si compliquée.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était ridicule. Elle ne pouvait trouver aucune faiblesse, il ne perdait jamais sa concentration, rien.

Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Elle aurait pu abandonner, arrêter de le poursuivre et laisser les choses ainsi, mais elle n'avait été de ceux qui reculent face à un défi.

Ce n'était plus pour Eren, même si le souvenir de son visage ensanglanté faisait remonter en flèche son désir de vaincre.

Non.

C'était personnel.

Mais il était si compliqué.


	6. Chapter 6

« Tu fais chier, la bigleuse. » À avoir mis des idées débiles dans sa tête.

Sur Ackerman.

Sur lui-même.

Sur lui-même et Ackerman.

« Fait chier. »


	7. Chapter 7

Son regard.

Putain pourquoi il regardait par ici?

Un genre de complot. Ça devait être ça. Un complot pour la remettre à sa place. C'est ce qu'elle ferait, si elle était lui. Un complot pour lui faire comprendre, une bonne fois pour toute, qui était le plus fort.

Le plus compétent.

Le plus doué.

Doué.. à protéger Eren.

« Putain non, » elle cracha.

Ses yeux, ils étaient sans aucun doute posés sur Eren.

Sans aucun doute.


	8. Chapter 8

Troublante.

Putain pourquoi lui jetait-elle un regard aussi noir ?

Le sortir de sa tête. Elle le devait. Elle avait définitivement perdu.

Le combat était terminé. Elle avait échoué.

Alors pourquoi ce regard ?

« Tch. »

Il se pencha en avant, plaçant sa tête sur sa main. « Pourquoi ce regard Ackerman ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Son poing.

En plein centre.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Ça lui apprendra.


	10. Chapter 10

« Elle t'a bien eu ! »

« Putain ferme là. »


	11. Chapter 11

Ça valait le coup.


	12. Chapter 12

Hostilité, brûlante et dévastatrice.

Il voulait la frapper. Lui faire voir des étoiles. L'envoyer sur le cul et lui démolir la face.

Gamine de merde. Gamine de merde, avec ses yeux gris. Gamine de merde avec ses yeux gris et ses foutus cheveux décoiffés.

Quelle coupe de cheveux de merde.

Pas qu'il ait remarqué sa coupe.

Sauf qu'il l'avait.

Merde.


	13. Chapter 13

Encore en train de reg arder.

Elle.

Eren.

Armin ?

Maudit soit-il.

Maudit nain.


	14. Chapter 14

Merde.

Merde. Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

« Putain de merde ! »


	15. Chapter 15

« Oh merde. »

« Il est énervé. »

« Et il vient par là. »

Les conversations s'interrompirent. La table devint silencieuse, si ce n'est les mastications de Sacha.

Mikasa refusa d'être effrayée, préférant continuer de manger comme elle avait commencé :

Sans bruit.

Quand il prit place directement derrière elle, quand il se tint là sans dire un mot, quand il passa dix minutes à lancer des regards furieux à l'arrière de sa tête, elle l'ignora.

Quand sa main tomba sur le haut de son crâne avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire elle plaça lentement ses couverts sur la table derrière son bol.

Malgré ça, elle continua de l'ignorer.

Un halètement collectif retentit quand Mikasa se leva de sa chaise, se retourna et fonça droit sur Levi.

« Oups, » dit-elle. « Je ne vous avais pas vu. »


	16. Chapter 16

Il saisit les extrémités de sa stupide écharpe rouge avec une main, les enroulant habilement autour de son poignet, et tira d'un coup sec de façon que ses yeux se retrouvent au niveau de siens.


	17. Chapter 17

Juste ici.

Son visage était juste ici.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

C'est ce qu'elle se répétait.

Essayant de se convaincre.


	18. Chapter 18

Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait d'agir impulsivement.

Son visage était juste là.

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ça ou non.


	19. Chapter 19

Dieu.

Ses yeux bleus étaient presque hypnotisants.


	20. Chapter 20

Sainte merde.

Ackerman était un foutu canon.


	21. Chapter 21

Pourquoi diable se préoccupait-elle de ses yeux ?!


	22. Chapter 22

Putain pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ça plus tôt ?


	23. Chapter 23

Dites quelque chose, dites quelque chose, dites quelque chose, dites quelque chose.

Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui dise quelque, chose merde !


	24. Chapter 24

_L'embrasser ?_

Putain non.

Pas devant les gamins.


	25. Chapter 25

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?!


	26. Chapter 26

« Garce désobéissante. »


	27. Chapter 27

Dans son oreille.

Il avait chuchoté dans son oreille.

Putain il était en train de lécher son oreille.

Son cerveau devint vide.


	28. Chapter 28

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse immédiatement, mais si elle restait immobile...


	29. Chapter 29

Ses lèvres.

Sa nuque.

Ses lèvres sur sa nuque.


	30. Chapter 30

Tout ça..

Il appréciait foutrement.


	31. Chapter 31

Ses bras, collés à ses hanches.

Ses jambes, transformées en gelée.

Impuissante.

Elle se sentait impuissante.


	32. Chapter 32

« Ackerman, » il murmura.

« Mikasa. »


	33. Chapter 33

Elle haleta comme si elle avait reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Son cœur s'emballa d'une façon que seul Eren avait jamais parvenu à provoquer.

La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas.


	34. Chapter 34

Elle plaça sa tête sur son épaule.

Il embrassa doucement sa joue.

Le bout de ses doigts glissa le long de son bras, celui tenant son écharpe.

Il enroula l'autre autour de sa taille.

« Putain de merde ! »

Elle essayait de casser sa main.


	35. Chapter 35

Elle se précipita hors de la salle à manger, le visage pâle. Ses deux mains agrippaient son écharpe, si fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Son esprit était en bordel. Son cœur était erratique.

Tout était de sa faute.

Maudit soit-il.


	36. Chapter 36

Silence absolu.

Expressions abasourdies.

Levi quitta la pièce sans un mot.


	37. Chapter 37

Elle sa cacha dans sa chambre.

Comme une lâche.

Peut-être en était-elle une.

Peut-être était-elle une lâche. Peut-être était-elle une lâche incapable de faire face à un homme miniature qui avait osé l'humilier publiquement.

Devant tout le monde.

Devant tout le monde et Eren.

Devant Eren.


	38. Chapter 38

S'était-il emporté ?

Probablement.

Regrettait-il ?

Nope.


	39. Chapter 39

Elle réapparu résolue.

Résolue à mettre son poing dans la gueule de Levi.


	40. Chapter 40

Il l'avait vue venir. Rôdant dans le couloir, comme si elle se préparait à lui mettre la fessée.

Vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas l'autoriser.


End file.
